tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuffs
Loyal, diligent and dutiful are three words that describe CUFFS. He obeys orders to the letter and doesn't let his feelings get in the way of his duty, whether it’s guarding a prisoner's cell for days at a time, to rolling down a highway on patrol. Armed with a high-powered, long-ranged taser and laser-pistol he can even temporarily down a large Transformer after chasing down evildoers in his stylish, high-finned customized 1966 Lincoln altmode. In his off time he likes to read, both fiction and non-fictional books about law enforcement and heroes. CUFFS relies more on his training than brute strength, and strides to be a model officer. Nervous of any leadership position, Cuffs has already turned down two promotions to stay in his little niche, and being put on the spot can greatly inhibit him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In early 2009, Cuffs was shot by Megatron, nearly dying. He lived, but got shot AGAIN by Megs, and was having 'black outs' repeatedly. Finally, Ratchet found the problem - his laser core casing was damaged, and it was basically brain-damaging him. They had to go to Cybertron to try and find a replacement. They rescued Turborat from some Decepticon bullies shaking him down and he 'hinted' at where they would find the part, which they did, saving Cuffs. Benin-Jeri recently travelled to Cybertron in order to give Elita One and Cuffs a ride to assist Alpha Trion. Learning that Alpha Trion had opened the Temple of Knowledge, Benin-Jeri traveled there with Cuffs, spotting ghostly images of Autobots in the Shattered Glass universe (although Ben and Cuffs didn't realize that's what they were) and running into Sunstorm, who they managed to defeat in combat. Cuffs was assigned to the US Flagg during the Great Flood of 2011, and helped defend it against Decepticon attack. In 2015 He was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In 2016 while scouting for ship parts Seawing ran into Cuffs in Retoris. They fought, and Cuffs was able to drive him off. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars * September 18 - A Deal Gone Bad - Cuffs and Kilroy try to stop Major Bludd's weapons deal. * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 Oct 13: Belated report ;:Typewritten: My apologies Sir for not reporting this right away, I was damaged not severely, but it was debilitating and I could not manage until now. Enough Excuses though. We were moving Starscream from the Brig to the Training room as per your orders, with Air Raid and Tonka assisting when he rushed Dust Devil, and managed to break free of his manacles. He still had a weapon - a sword which did massive damage to most of us. The battle was rather chaotic, and I lost coherent thought after he headbutted me in the chestplate. Ratchet says it knocked some diodes out of places, causing shorts. I had called for assistance a few times over the radio so I am not sure what happened there, but I suppose he got away after he bested us. Perhaps Air Raid or Tonka can give more details about what happened. Nov 04: Report on Three mile Island ;:*written* Cuffs reporting on the Decepticon raid on Three Mile Island. That seems to be certainly a hot spot. maybe we should put Metroplex THERE. Regardless, they were in full swing when I responded, as did Slingshot. I am guessing the radiation from the broken reactor was why our radios were not heard elsewhere, as Megatron and Starscream forced us to retreat and made off with an unknown amount of energon. Be careful out there Autobots, and back each other up. No Hot Shots. Cuffs out. December 17 - Chatting with an Ancient pt II Cuffs, Katie, Denise and Marcy get to chat a little with Trojan... December 19 - A Web of Confusion Slingshot gets to ride the spider, Cuffs knocks Air Raid on his aft, Lifeline does a drive by, Air Raid hits on Trojan, Stormwind cements herself as the peanut gallery, and Ironhide causes a record number of spit-takes Dec 29: Energon repaid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ With help from Trojan and Slingshot, we transported enough gasoline and avgas back to the oil refinery as payment for the energon cubes confiscated by the Decepticons. All happened without a problem. Cuffs out. 2010 * January 4 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer Jan 13: Squatter in the Mountain While investigating sensor reports of a presence inside the old caverns in Mount St. Hilary, Wan'da and I realized that the Empty that somehow ended up on earth had moved in. He set up a small place and looked like he was storing things and saving them. Last I saw, Trojan reported he was on Cobra Island. The Junkion wants to attempt a rescue, however after Air Raid's stunt I don't think the Autobots can help without making things worse. I did ask Trojan to confirm if the mech was still there though, as the Junkions believe they aren't held under the UN agreement, but if anyone can help confirm this or not that would be great. Until then, Hillary is off-limits. Prime, i think it's your call about what to do with the Empty's stuff. Cuffs Out. Jan 17 - Proposal to Command Spike and I were inspired of an idea to help Haiti en masse. We coordinate with GI Joe, trying to keep it covert at first so that the Cons and Cobra don't show up and spoil it, to use the Ark to ship the gathered supplies around the world to Haiti. I figure a crew of GI Joes would be able to help load it, getting donations from various organizations - as well as volunteers - to ride in the Ark to the Islands, as the Ark is much faster than most aircraft can take, and it can land almost anywhere. I've taken the liberty of contacting Flint to see what he thinks of the idea. So do let me know if this is a go ahead. If it is, volunteers from our ranks is greatly appreciated. Jan 22 - Re: Proposal He's already contacted me and will handle the GI Joe side of things. I'll handle the operation with GI Joe and the pilots so we can coordinate this. Thank you sir! To all Autobots: Volunteers to move, stack and ship these donations and people needed! We are NOT going out and collecting - we will simply transport what is ALREADY collected using the Ark. Please do not talk about this on the radio, to avoid our enemies finding out. Escorts will be needed too. GI Joe will arrange to have the items ready to be Loaded and unloaded. We'll simply be the muscle and pistons of the operation. Let's do this, Autobots! Jan 28 - The Empty Neutral Typhoon spotted him in Florida, seems he's been freed. Thing is, if he is truly squatting in Mount St. Hillary, I am uncertain if Spike wants to move his family back in there or not. Prime, what's your call on this matter? Also Ty? What was his condition when you saw him? Was he okay? Cuffs out. Feb 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue Cuffs gets stranded during a blizzard. Cobra unexpectedly comes to his aid. Feb 27 - Air Raid and Cobra Island Air Raid, you need to stop going to Cobra Island, Slaggit! Prime, The baroness wants us to hand over Air Raid as he apparently was the vandal. I offered her an alternative but she would not have it. I suggest a Commander of some sort get to the bottom of this. Though I have no rank to do so I suggest Air Raid be restricted to his room until we sort this out. As it is, I need to return to Cybertron for some special repairs by Ratchet, so I will be out of contact (OOC - not logging in for a while). Cuffs out. October 31 - "Halloween 2010" Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. Logs 1, 2, and 3. Category:2010 November 9 - Report: Texas Oil fields *voice only* Cuffs here reporting in. We got a news report that the sweeps were attacking a Texas oil field ... again. I responded as did Typhoon; we were intending to simply draw them away so that the humans could escape. They went after me at first, while Typhoon tried to see if any humans were around. But that caught their attention and well... things didn't go well. We retreated soon and then the other Weatherbots showed up to pick us up. A good thing because Scourge was... hunting. Thanks to the girls for that. From what I hear, no humans were injured though. 2011 Apr 06 - AAR: New York Area :*voice only* Apologies for the delays in getting this report up. As Ratchet and Spike could attest I was not in a condition to do much of anything. While on business in the New York State on Saturday, I was attacked by Starscream. After failing to appear like a human vehicle with holo-driver, I defended myself and got in a few good hits before Scourge blindsided me. I don't remember much after that I'm afraid. I'm still in pieces in medbay and I uh, may be there a while. Cuffs out. Aug 05 - The Race Track is complete! A proud looking Cuffs appears on the screen. "The new training track is complete. A quarter mile east of Metroplex is where you'll find a fully set up full size track with ramps, holographic obstacles and working traffic lights. This will help us keep up with native traffic laws, train new arrivals in it, and practice our defensive and offensive driving skills in a controlled enviroment. Feel free to use it - but don't be breaking it!" Nov 8 - Housebreaking Air Raid How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon problems at the end. 2012 * October 01 - "Cuffs and Tracks" - Tracks runs into Cuffs in the repair bay. * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. * November 01 - "Home Inspection" - Dr. Morin inspects Buster and Spike's proposed quarters in Autobot City; Blaster drops by Autobot City 2013 * 2013-05-04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 05 - Important Memo from Security I would like to ask that while I will not restrict visitation of Buzzsaw, that all autobots are expected to be on their best behaviour when dealing with the prisoner, and please keep visits short, if only so that we do not have too many people crowded into Security at once. It can get confusing and to be honest is a security issue in of itself. I would rather not have a prisoner who is upset because he has been harassed, bullied, insulted or gloated over. We're Autobots, not Decepticons and we should act as such. Remember also that EVERYTHING in the brig /is/ recorded so I will find out! Dec 10 - Weather Warning Just as a heads up to all Autobots, winter is here - do you have your snow tires on? Also feel free to see me or any volunteers to practice how to regain control when you lose control on ice - if we learn NOW, we wont have to learn when lives are at stake! -Cuffs, Security. 2014 Aug 31 - Junkyard in the Desert While cruising about today I found a distressing amount of scrap laying about in the area around Metroplex. Some appear to be torn up tires, scraps of metal and the remnants of past battles. We really should be cleaning up out there that often. A lot of it can probably be recycled or reused with a little TLC too. 2015 * March 28 - "Raid on Ghawar Field" - The Combaticons attack the Ghawar oil field. * April 24 - "Cuffs Upgrade" -- Cuffs upgrades his shield. * May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" - A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * 6/13/15 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" - Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? Jun 16 - Driving Course now open! Hello Autobots, and friends. I'm happy to say that the long-awaited Driving Course has been completed to standards and is now open. I really want to point out though that this course is NOT a racetrack. While you CAN race on it, it is not an oval track, it is not just to race on. The intended purpose is to help us learn and understand proper human protocol. We are guests on this planet, and should abide by the laws - when we can. Obviously, when racing to an emergency, we are not expected to keep to the speed limits. That's quite ridiculous and only puts more people in danger. This course - with its' automated radio-broadcast instructional system (More on that below) will show and teach us how to properly drive when NOT responding to an emergency call - as well as offering a way to practice defensive and offensive 'in case of emergency' driving, with obstacles and complications, so when we hit the real road, we can do so in the safest way ever. Additionally, the state of Nevada has agreed to give us 'licenses'. Obviously, we're all qualified to drive, but you can say this is kind of a 'peacekeeping' thing, and is entirely consensual if you want one or not. Basically its our way of showing 'We know how to drive as per your state laws and the general laws of the united states'. For those concerned about 'privacy', all it has is a registration number, our name, and 'Autobot City' as the location. Nothing that isn't common knowledge. We wont even have public driving records in their systems - although they /will/ report any driving instances to Command (note: Again, if we're responding to emergencies, there will not be consequences for speeding et cetera) The broadcast system is very simple: Every hour, it will begin and be broadcast over local radio 11.1FM, and you basically listen to the instructions and go through the course. It is set up with holograms, robot-controlled obstacles that will change each round, and other such complications to ensure we do not simply memorize the layout to get a perfect score. It works on an honor system, so no cheating! If anyone has questions or concerns, you can come talk to me. Additionally, this Saturday, members of GI Joe will be there for the 'not so grand' opening of it, to show us some of their best driving! Cuffs out. July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache Aug 05 - Prisoner The Joes have requested - and with Red Alert's approval and mine - that we stow a prisoner of theirs in our brig while their own new place is set up. Known right now as "Mock Mockingbird", this woman apparently is a Cobra deep undercover spy, made to resemble one of their teammates who is currently MIA. This prisoner is held in our brig, but under GI Joe - and thus, American - law. So we're treating her well until the GI Joes move out, or they ask us to remove her. She is still recovering from recent injuries but has been cleared by Evac. 8/27 - The Mercies of the Damned Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... Oct 08 - Suggested course of Action for Silent Grill After reviewing the situation as the information provided describes it, My own recommendations would be to evict them, perhaps by force if need be. Even if we convince them to leave though my concerns is they will just set up elsewhere and continue their atrocities. Taking them into custody is perhaps the best course of action. 2016 * January 26 - "Cuffs vs. Seawing" - While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... Jan 26 - AAR: Seacon on Cybertron Last night while out for a cruise, I ran into a Seacon - one of the Quintessons' lackeys. He shot at me, and thus I attempted to drive him away. Wasn't too sure I would succeed at first. Wheeljack, that forcefield works GREAT, but how do I recharge it again after its' been used up? He was south of Iacon, near the Wall, and he says he has his friends about. Be careful out there Autobots. Afterburner and the Technobots are going to be down there I'm told. Watch out, he has an energon-poisoning attack that really knocks you out. And he's bloodthirsty too. Mar 23 - Notice: Prop Wash Just as a heads up, A GI Joe who hasn't been identified yet has been asking our maintenance droids to find 'Prop Wash' for him. Just to let everybot know, Prop Wash does not exist. That is all. Aug 23 - General memo Whoever finds the GI Joe (Unharmed and alive mind you) who keeps sending our maintenance droids looking for 'Blinker fluid' gets an extra cube of energon this month. 2017 May 4 - "Backblast and Cuffs" Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. Players Cuffs was created and is played by horsetuna. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobot Security Category:Defense specialists Category:Security officers Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron